


Playing House

by TinyNinjaQueen



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyNinjaQueen/pseuds/TinyNinjaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute pick me up fluff. Basically just them playing house. Things get a little steamy towards the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing House

"Wife" He had said it as if it were the ugliest word in the world. 

It had been a tough climb back to the relationship they had had but finally their broken edges fit together again and she could see her Chuck peeking out from under the layers of grief. She had forgiven him, and on the surface they were back to their easy rhythm, but nagging in the back of her mind was his face as he spat out that word, "Wife", as if it were poison. She couldn't- no, wouldn't- talk to him about it. They'd already established that they couldn't be the traditional couple, holding hands and talking about their feelings. They didn't have the easy safety Like she had had in her relationship with Nate. She struggled for how to communicate without it, and then it hit her, she'd communicate as she always had with Chuck before. Through scheming and deception. He didn't want a wife, well, she'd just have to trick him into changing his mind!

Once the decision was made she felt the familiar rush of calm wash through her. Planning always gave her an unrivalled sense of control. She smiled smugly before she flung herself into her bed and shot out a quick text to Serena. "SOS come quick -B"  
Now the fun could really start. 

By the time Serena arrived at the Waldorf apartment Blair had moulded her fledging idea into a semblance of a plan. After she had filled Serena in on the problem, and listened to the usual complaint that this does not constitute an emergency, Blair sucked in a breath and began her plan  
"If he doesn't want me as a wife I'll just have to prove how wrong he is." Blair stated with a confident smirk. 

"And how will you manage that" Serena asked with a sigh, hoping that if she played along she might get back to her disgruntled Dan before their movie date was over. 

"I'm so glad you asked" Blair said sweetly "because I need your help." 

Serena groaned and sank down onto the bed 'oh boy' she thought, she wouldn't get out of this for a while.

... 

A week passed as the plan was put in motion, finally the day had arrived. Blair sat anxiously in the Van der Woodson apartment. Serena had arranged a family trip leaving Chuck to stay home alone, giving Blair the perfect opportunity for her little game. 

The apartment had been filled with everything Blair could think for to style a mock version of her dream home, with added 'Chuck' features, like a 6ft poster of a burlesque dancer and a antique speak easy liquor stand. All the result of a marathon shopping trip with an army of style assistants. Dorota had cooked a medley of Chuck's favourites, the smell wafted in mingling with the light perfumed scent of the room. 

Blair impatiently tapped her foot against the oak table leg as the glanced up at the clock, he was late, this was the one aspect of marriage that she had conveniently blocked from her mind. A dutiful wife, with nothing better to do that sit around at home and wait for her husband to return. She could her frustration rising and dampened it with the reassurance that if Chuck knew she was here he would have damn well been punctual. 

At last the clicking of a key in the lock broke the silence. 'Finally.' Blair thought, hooking one leg over the other and adjusting her dress to show a sliver of skin above her stocking. Chuck sauntered into the apartment but froze as he saw Blair sitting in the middle of the room, in a 50's skater dress adorned with tiny red cherries. 

His pupils chased out the colour in his eyes as he drank in the woman before him. The puffed skirt flared out giving a view of her shapely legs hidden in lace stockings, he gulped as he noticed the thin strap of a garter belt peeking out from under the ruffles. Dragging his eyes up he skimmed her tiny waist and ample breasts cupped by the cherry flecked cloth and settled on her face. Her dark doe eyes were bright and sparkling and her red glistening lips were quirked up in a delighted smile. She forced a tone as sacrine as she could muster and said "Hi honey, welcome home."

His mind raced for a snappy come back but was met with nothing, leaving him with an awestruck "Wow"

His amazed response filled Blair with a secret joy and her face transformed, a pure smile flashing across her face. All the banter in the world couldn't compare to that smile, and for the first time in his life Chuck was glad that his smart mouth had failed him. Blair stood, drawing him to his seat. He gently tugged her down to nestle in his lap and brought her in for a deep kiss. Her plan and her composure flew away from her as she lost herself in the man she loved. Equally Chuck's suspicion and confusion went as his wit had done as his hands found her waist to bring her closer still. 

The oven beeper jolted Blair out of her daze and she slipped back into character. "I made your favourite" she whispered silkily brushing her lips across his ear. She untangled herself from his grip and managed to flounce over to the kitchen, leaving Chuck to slump back in his chair dizzy. 

In the kitchen Blair gripped the counter, steadying herself, her heart hammered and her knees were weak. She peeked back over at Chuck, fairly sure that the man in the other room was equally effected. She adjusted her dress and bought out the food. 

By the time she had returned Chuck had also regained a scrap of composure and was ready to rejoin the game, although he was yet to guess what he was playing. Glancing around he finally noticed that the apartment had changed, he noted the differences but was unaware of Blair's intentions. As Blair dished him out some food he lent back leisurely. Once she was seated he raised his eyes to her in a challenge and took a sip of his whiskey, as the bitter syrup slip down his throat his mind raced through scenarios. He took a bite of his meal, as the amazing flavour touched his tongue he fought to hide his enjoyment. He caught Blair smiling and realised that his attempt had clearly been ineffective. Annoyed at his slip he attempted his disaffected bad boy facade and asked "To what do I owe this pleasure" allowing his usual mask of pomp and arrogance to carry his voice.

Blair replied with a sugary smile "What ever do you mean honey?" Placing on an air of false shock and innocence. Chuck narrowed his eyes, without an appropriate response he changed the subject. The dinner continued in this fashion, but as time when on Blair's sugar and spice act faded away and Chuck began to mimic her attitude, playing along, even after he realised that he was playing house. After a while both forgot the game and gave themselves over to the rare pleasure of each other's company. 

When Blair brought out her thanksgiving pumpkin pie, the only dish she would ever make, Chuck felt an odd rush of honour. He knew how special the dish was to her and he realised how important the evening was to her. Internally he vowed to agree with whatever point she was trying to make with this night. But externally he just grinned, tucking into the hot dish. 

After dinner they 'retired' to the other room, dumping the dishes for Derota to clean in the morning. The wall flickered with the golden lights of the candles Blair had lit. They settled on the sofa, the candle glow illuminated her face. She asked lightly "So? Have you enjoyed this evening?"  
"Sure" he purred. He left his answer non commital while he waited for her to divulge the real reason for the evening.

A wash of worry settled over her as she remembered his last reaction, when she played the wife at that awful brunch, on the day when she thought she had lost him forever. She peered nervously up at him through her dark lashes and muttered "Having a wife isn't all bad." Before staring intently at the sofa cushion as she fiddled with the golden tassels. 

Chuck thought guiltily back to that dreaded morning. So that's what she's trying to prove. He had regretted the words he said that day the instant they left his mouth. His allergy to commitment was something that he thought he would never get over but as he gazed down at Blair, deft fingers toying anxiously with the pillow he realised that she was worth it. He lent down, his lips caressed her ear as he murmured huskily "Maybe not too bad" before trailing kisses down her neck, meandering along her collar bone before moving up to her lips. She responded hurriedly pushing up against him, her relief and pleasure causing sighs and moans that reverberated between their bodies. Chuck twisted, guiding her down to lie on the sofa, his hand on the small of her back supported her as he eased her back on the cushions. Her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him close and holding him in a possessive grip that whispered never leave me, for once Chuck found that he didn't mind and he slipped his hand up to tangle in her hair he tugged and caressed it, the gesture indicating than he never wanted to leave.  
Blair thought fleetingly that she'd never felt so safe, before Chuck's other hand slipped down past her stomach banishing any hope of a coherent thought as she lost herself to ecstasy. Chuck smiled thanking the Lord that no one was due home to interrupt them. 

...

As Chuck was driven down the bustling streets the morning after his body was still buzzing from the night before. As he gazed distractedly out the window he glimpsed a Tiffany Jewellers, a poster splayed on the door showed a wedding couple wrapped in a tight embrace, usually the image would make him slightly nauseous but on that morning it filled him with an uneasy sense of jealously. He thought of the woman that he had left in bed cacooned in the whole duvet, her eyelashes gently fluttering as she dreamed. He ached to be back by her side and cursed himself for deciding to pick up her breakfast himself. He toyed idly with the idea of having her forever, a party and a form all that seperated him from a lifetime with his beautiful firecracker. 'Why not' he wondered. He grinned "Turn around" he yelled to the driver.

 

As he left the store clutching a tiny blue box Chuck thought to himself, wife was still a dirty word but if it meant having Blair for the rest of his life, maybe it was a word he could grow to love...


End file.
